Wieżowce, Restauracje i Limuzyny we Frankfurcie
Totalna Porażka: Obłędny Wyścig Odcinek 5 Metro w Londynie Wszystkie drużyny jadą metrem Josee: '''Jacques, chodź tu! '''Jacques: '''Poczekaj, kupuję nam bilety, wszyscy kupili je sobie na stacji, a my nie! '''Josee: '''Przestań się skupiać na bzdurach. Myślę jak można się zemścić na Randkowiczach. '''Jacques: '''A nie zmienili im nazwy na... '''Josee: Skup się na rywalizacji! Randkowicze Stephanie: 'Ryan, producenci powiedzieli mi, że naszą średnią w tym sezonie jest 9 miejsce! Masz być lepszy i bardziej się starać! '''Ryan: '''Taa... mam się starać. '''Stephanie: '''Masz robić co mówię! Zostaję kapitanem tego zespołu. '''Ryan: '''Możesz tak sobie myśleć. '''Stephanie: '''Koncentracja i kontrolowanie sytuacji jest kluczem do sukcesu. '''Ryan: '''Stephanie, wszyscy wysiedli z metra! ''Randkowicze wybiegają jako ostatni 'Stephanie: '''Miałam wszystko pod kontrolą, a ty już krzyczysz i panikujesz. ''(śmieje się z Ryan'a) '''Lotnisko w Londynie Don: '''Pierwsze sześć drużyn z poprzedniego odcinka leci pierwszym samolotem. '''Stpehanie: '''TAAAAAAK!!! Pierwszy samolot! '''Don: '''Miała szczęście, jest w ostatniej drużynie, która poleci wcześniej. Drużyny od miejsca siódmego do miejsca jedenastego polecą godzinę później. '''Taylor: '''Matka, trza było ostatnio być szybszym. '''Pierwszy lot Jay: Jak się cieszę, że dzisiaj tylko godzinny lot. Mickey: '''I tak będę zaraz rzygał. '''Jay: '''Goci siedzą przed nami. Trochę się boje. '''Crimson: '''Co mówicie? -_- '''Jay i Mickey: '''Aaaaaaaaa!!! ''' Ennui: '''Jak to możliwe, że oni jeszcze nie odpadli? -_- '''Crimson: '''Mogą jeszcze zostać, myśl, że ktoś się mnie boi daje mi wielką satysfakcję. -_- ''' ' '''MacArthur: '''Trzeba ich wyeliminować, póki nie są dla nas zagrożeniem. '''Sanders: '''Jesteśmy policjantkami i nie powinniśmy eliminować innych. '''MacArthur: '''Jak ty sobie poradzisz w życiu...? ' Samolot właśnie wylądował, po chwili zawodnicy wybiegają z lotniska Stephanie: 'Widzę wskazówki! Biegniemy! '''Ryan: '''Poczekaj, kupię sobie kawę. '''Stephanie: '''To jest wyścig! Kupisz sobie kawę po wyzwaniu! '''Ryan: '''Mam prawo kupować sobie co chcę i kiedy chcę. ''Łyżwiarze i Kadetki wyprzedzili ich '''Jacques: '''Jedź do centrum Frankfurtu do restauracji na szczycie wieżowca. '''Sanders: '''Biorę pierwszą taksówkę! '''Drugi lot Carly: Wygodna jest ta peruka? Venice: 'Cicho! Czemu mówisz to tak głośno? ''(szepcze do Carly) 'Stephanie: '''Czyli nosisz perukę, Venice? ''(krzyczy) '''Venice: '''Przestańcie! '''Jen: '''Peruka Venice jest świetnym tematem na nowy wpis na blogu. '''Venice: '''To przez Raquelle! Ona wypaliła mi włosy! '''Raquelle: '''No co? Pomyliłam farbę do włosów z rozpuszczalnikiem. Takie jest życie. '''Stephanie: '''To dobry pomysł, by wypalić Ryan'owi włosy. Kiedyś widziałam go łysego, ma taką śmieszną płaską głowę. '''Restauracja na szczycie wieżowca w centrum Don: '''Każdy z was musi złożyć zamówienie, po zjedzeniu weźcie wskazówkę znajdującą się na dnie talerza. Jest to romantyczna restauracja, więc '''każda para, która się pocałuje w restauracji zdobędzie nagrodę, która bardzo wam pomoże w następnym odcinku! Scott: 'A co jeśli nasza drużyna składa się z samych prawdziwych mężczyzn? '''Don: '''To macie problem. Nikt nie mówił, że będzie to sprawiedliwe reality-show. '''Sanders: '''To skandal, że tylko niektóre drużyny mają szanse na zdobycie nagrody. '''Don: '''A czy ja ci zabraniam całować się z MacArthur? '''Sanders: '''Chyba straciłam przez ciebie apetyt. ''Wszystkie drużyny złożyły zamówienie 'Jay: '''Proszę o bezkofeinową, odtłuszczoną, bezglutenową i niskokaloryczną kawę z obniżoną zawartością mleka. '''Kelnerka: '''A może woda? '''Jay: '''Dobrze, tylko filtrowana i niskozmineralizowana. 'Łyżwiarze Josee: 'Musimy wygrać tę nagrodę. ''(bierze głowę Jacques'a i go całuje) '''Jacques: Podobało mi się! Josee: '''Nie licz na więcej, związki nie są dobre w Totalnej Porażce. '''Randkowicze Stephanie: '''Zamierzasz to zrobić? '''Ryan: '''Oczywiście, że nie! Nie zamierzam się z tobą całować... do końca sezonu. '''Stephanie: '''Jak chcesz... nie myśl, że się nie zemszczę! '''Antagoniści Scott: 'Co ja się będę pierdzielić z tym. ''(wyrzuca stek za siebie, trafia on w Mickey'a) 'Mickey: '''Uważaj z tym! '''Scott: '''Jedź prywatną limuzyną z restauracji do Commerzbank Tower, najwyższego budynku Unii Europejskiej. '''Don: '''Chyba, że ktoś jest Szkotem i nie uznaje Brexitu - to drugim najwyższym. ''Freddie i Scott zjeżdżają windą w dół wieżowca '''MacArthur: '''Szkoda, że już poszli, chciałabym więcej latających steków. '''Blogerzy Modowi Tom: 'To... zamierzamy zdobyć tę nagrodę? '''Jen: '''Dobrze, ale tylko w policzek. ''Tom już próbuje ją pocałować... '''Jen: '''Albo nie! Zniszczysz mi makijaż. '''Tom: '''Friendzone :( '''Zdrajcy i Bogate Wariatki Raquelle: 'Nie będziesz się z nią całować! '''David: '''A dlaczego nie? Wtedy i ja, i Carly wygramy nagrodę. '''Raquelle: '''Pocałować się muszą osoby z tej samej drużyny. '''Don: '''Wcale nie, David ma racje mówiąc, że obie drużyny otrzymają w takim przypadku nagrodę. '''David: '''Jesteś zazdrosna! Od poprzedniego sezonu się do mnie przystawiasz. '''Raquelle: '''To ja zawsze byłam jego dziewczyną. Wolisz mnie, czy brzydką, sztuczną blondynkę z tandetnymi okularami? '''Carly: '''Noszę zerówki i one nie są tandetne! Spójrz kiedyś w lustro, a zobaczysz kto jest brzydki i tandetny! Teraz ja jestem jego dziewczyną. '''Venice: '''David, zrób coś! '''David: '''Czemu ja mam wszystko robić? Same powinny rozwiązywać swoje problemy! '''Raquelle: '''Rozwiąże ten problem! Jeszcze w tym odcinku odpadniesz ze swoją przyjaciółką z peruką. '''Venice: '''Przestańcie mówić o mojej peruce! '''Don: '''Nie chcę wam przerywać, ale wszyscy już wyszli, a wy nadal nie znacie treści wskazówki. ''Raquelle wrzuca swoje jedzenie na talerz Carly i czyta wskazówkę '''Raquelle: '''Limuzyną do komrę... komrez... Commerzbank Tower! '''David: '''Biegniemy! '''Najwyższe piętro Commerzbank Tower Sanders: 'Niesamowicie wygląda centrum wielkiego miasta z wieżowcami nocą. '''MacArthur: '''Przecież mieszkasz w Toronto, codziennie takie coś widzisz. '''Scott: '''Zbyt tu wysoko, to nie jest jeden z małych, wiejskich budynków, jakie były u mnie. '''Josee: '''Gdzie tu wskazówki... GDZIE??? '''Don: '''Do reżyserki pączki za późno dotarły, więc mieliśmy opóźnienie ze scenariuszem. Najpierw musicie wejść na dach i wziąć walizkę ze wskazówką, potem zejdziecie i w ogrodach na 19. piętrze poszukacie kodu do otworzenia walizki. '''Stephanie: '''Jak się dostać na dach? '''Don: '''Nie wiem, nigdy tu nie byłem. Musiałem w kilkanaście sekund zapamiętać treść zadania, nie wymagaj ode mnie zbyt dużo. '''Stephanie: '''Jesteś beznadziejnym prowadzącym. ''Wszyscy pobiegli '''Pechowi Bliźniacy Jay: 'Mickey, muszę do toalety, za dużo wody tam wypiłem. '''Mickey: '''Na znaku było, że toiletten w prawo. ''Wchodzą do toalety 'Jay: '''Nie wierzę. Pisuary z widokiem na całe miasto. ''(pisuary zamontowane są do przezroczystej szyby z widokiem na miasto) '''Mickey: '''Ja bym się nie odważył. '''Antagoniści 'Scott: '''Ciemno, deszcz i piździ jak w kieleckim! '''Freddie: '''Nie jesteś śmieszny, ale zimno jest. Biorę walizkę. ''(biegną na dół) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Obłędny Wyścig - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503